Just Good Friends
by Findarwen Laufeyson
Summary: A Cherimon fanfic. None of this has ever happened in RL, at least I hope not, I want to marry Charlie.  I am so sorry Charlie, I know how much you hate this kind of stuff, but its such a good situation to explore as a writer.
1. Alex is Upset

Alex was sat on the sofa. As I walked towards him, I noticed two things; he was clutching his favourite Pikachu plushie unusually tight and he had dried tears on his face.

'What's the matter Alex? What happened?'

Large tears rolled from his eyes as he explained.

'She cheated on me Charlie.

I trusted her, I fucking loved her Charlie. And she went and cheated on me!'

Pikachu's ears started to darken with moisture; slowly, I lowered myself onto the sofa and held him in my arms.

_Don't cry Alex. Don't ruin your perfect face with those tears. _

'You're too good for someone like her Alex, you knew she was bad from the beginning'

'I know Charlie its just…it's just…' He couldn't even finish his sentence without bursting into tears.

'It's okay Alex, I'm here for you, always'

'Thanks Charlie, I knew you could get me through this'

It was all I could do not to kiss him, tell him everything's alright, that I'd never leave him, that I love him.

'I'm going to bed, night Charlie' I turned to watch a disenchanted Alex shuffle out of the living room towards his bedroom, dragging his over-sized Pokemon with him.

'Let me come too…' I said in a hushed whisper

'What?'

_Shit__ I thought that was a hushed whisper!_

'Umm, nothing, g'night Alex'

_Why can't I tell him? I'm a terrible person. _

I didn't sleep that night. I was too busy thinking about Alex. All the things I want to do to him, all the things I would never do, because I'm such a coward.

In the morning, I stood over the counter staring at the teapot pondering whether I should pour myself a cup to help clear my thoughts when Alex walked into the kitchen. I wasn't aware of what we were doing until my fingers were twisted in his hair.

He'd walked straight up to me, his body pressing softly against mine. I took a nervous giddy breath at his touch. His long slender arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt his breath against my neck. His soft lips caressed my neck.

'Alex, what are you doing?' I asked.

_Why the FUCK did you say that! YOU IDIOT! This is what you want! _

'Don't you like it? I thought this is what you want? Do you want me to stop? I'm sorry'

His flurry of nervous questions hit me hard. I should never have opened my stupid mouth. I had to answer, but with what?

'Alex…Yes, yes I do like it. Yes, this is what I want. And no, I don't want you to stop. I never want you to stop'

He chuckled, and proceeded to kiss the length of my neck. He was still pressed against my back; he turned me around so I was facing him. I stared into his perfect eyes. Alex slowly brought his face to mine, his hands slid from my waist, finally resting on my chest just beneath my collar bone.

I leant into him, lips parted slightly. We both knew what happened next. Alex took my tender lips with his. It was so warm, so tender, so right. He pulled his face back to look at me.

'You're so beautiful Charlie'

He pulled me in for another kiss, slipping his tongue into the space in my mouth. It was better than any kiss I had experienced with a girl. I wanted to stand there in the middle of the kitchen snogging him all day, but I just couldn't shake the thought that he was doing this with me to get over that girl. As I pulled my face from his, I saw the look of confusion sweep his face.

'What's the matter Charlie? Are you enjoying it?'

_Again with the awkward questions._

'Alex'

'Yeah?'

'Are you only doing this to get over that girl? Because, I don't want to be used by you. I love you too much'

'No, I'm not. I love you too, I would never use you, or do anything to hurt you' 


	2. Confessions and Kisses

'Alex'

'Yeah?'

'Are you only doing this to get over that girl? Because, I don't want to be used by you. I love you too much'

Alex grasped my face in his hands and pulled it closer. He stared into my eyes. I felt the truth of his words when he spoke them.

'No, I'm not. I love you too, I would never use you, or do anything to hurt you'

I had no words. I never thought Alex would feel the same way about me. Our eyes were still locked on each other. Alex pulled my face even closer, almost touching. We kissed with a passion that I had never experienced before. His tongue slipped between my teeth, exploring my mouth. We stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, wrapped in our own little bubble of pure passion, for what seemed like a lifetime. When we finally pulled away from each other, the only thing I could say was,

'I love you Alex. I want to be with you like this forever'

His triumphant smile made me realise something; this could be for real. I'd never been with a man before, but I knew that If my first time was with Alex, I'd be safe. He'd take care of me.

'I know this sounds a bit awkward Charlie, but, have you ever been with a guy before?'

'No I haven't.'

He chuckled softly, 'It's okay, I've only ever been with one guy before. It wasn't for very long, I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

But I'll be gentle with you. I guess I'll have to show you the ropes.'

'Show me the ropes?'

_Being gay sounds more complicated than I ever imagined. _

'Well yeah, I mean, there are rules and errm, haha…..techniques.

I think you'd better sit down for this, there's a lot.'

Alex sat me down on the sofa and went back to the kitchen and fetched 2 cups of tea. I sat there on the sofa listening intently at what Alex had to say.

He went on about how we would have to use lube a lot, and how there were things we could do that you can't do with girls.


	3. Acting Innocent

'Wow, being gay really is more complicated than I thought'

'When you put it that way, I guess it kind of is. But, when you think about it, if you love him, it doesn't really matter. You just for of, 'go with the flow''

We sat there on the sofa, mugs of cold tea in hand, looking at each other. Alex stared into my eyes. We knew what happened next.

The sound of our mugs clinking on the glass coffee table gave me a sense of reality as Alex slid his long hand along the top of my thigh. His hand suddenly stopped. My eyes reached for his, he was asking permission. I gave him an approving smile as he chuckled lightly and moved closer toward me. He brought his lips to mine, and we were entangled in a hot kiss as his slender fingers undid the buttons and zipper of my tight skinny jeans. I pulled my face back to look at Alex. He shot me a somewhat confused look, I bit my lip in the way frivolous teenage girls do when they're trying to get the boy they fancies attention.

He chuckled the way he always did, but now in this situation, it seemed seductive. Inviting me in.

'We can't do it here' I whispered in a voice too loud to be a whisper in some ridiculous attempt to be sexy and alluring.

Alex chuckled darkly. 'Well, where do you suggest we take this then?'

I laughed awkwardly as I motioned with my head towards my bedroom. I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him off the sofa towards my room. He had one hand intertwined with mine and the other holding up his jeans, which forced him to waddle like a penguin.

'Oh my God, you are the most gorgeous awkward man-penguin I have ever seen Alex.' And with that, I pulled him through the door and onto my bed.


	4. Innocence Is A Foolish Word

Alex lay there on the duvet, my legs straddled the lower half of his body, my hands either side of his head.

He looked at me, smiled at me. 'This is everything I could ever want' he whispered just before he craned his neck to trap me in a long, hot kiss.

Alex no longer held his jeans up as he had before I had thrown him atop my bed, now he was much too eager to loose them. 'Save the best thing till last eh' I muttered between kissing his lips and his neck. With trembling hands (I assume from excitement and anxiety) I unbuttoned my flat-mates shirt. Starting from the top, kissing each new piece of pale flesh as it was uncovered, until eventually I was rubbing my hands all over his chest. Alex's euphoric laughs filled the room as I groped every piece of available skin.

His laughter turned to a dark chuckle as he ran his hands from my thighs to my waist and threw me across the bed onto my stomach.

My 'What did you do that for?' was cut off as he climbed over to straddle his legs over my back. He leant down and kissed my neck. Long fingers ran up the back of my shirt and pulled it off.

_Getting a shirt off while you're lying on your front is very awkward._

But I soon discovered that wasn't the most awkward part of being with another man.

They say you never forget your first time, but that night passed with such a blur I started to wonder if it ever happened at all. That was until I rolled over in my presumably empty double bed only to find sleep comatose Alex.

The shock hit me first.

I bolted straight up in my bed, and sure enough, our clothes lay in scattered piles around the room. I noticed one of my socks hanging from the light shade. Slowly and cautiously; careful not to wake my sleeping bed-mate, I stood on the wobbling mattress to retrieve my stray bunny sock.

I only then realised I was still wearing my favourite purple boxers, and that among the heaped clothing, another pair couldn't be found.

The nights events obviously weren't as shocking as I had presumed.

As I stood there, mostly naked and holding a sock covered in bunnies I felt the uneasy wobble of the mattress beneath my feet. Alex was now awake. Gingerly, I turned my head to look at him; only to be greeted by his goofy laugh and 'You look like a complete knob standing there like that'

I saw his ruffled bed hair and his cheeky grin and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. That was until he bounced on the bed sending me flying off the mattress and into the wall.


End file.
